Recently, many optical devices using light have been developed. As the optical devices use light, they have an advantage of fast processing speeds. However, while the size of electrical devices decreases down to tens to hundreds of nanometers, there is a limit to reducing the size of the optical devices because it is difficult to make an optical device with a size that is equal to or less than a wavelength because of the diffraction limit characteristic of light.